fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1 5:00am-6:00am
Episode guide Chad Crenzler still sat in his office, waiting for a call back when Andy McDermott entered. He explains what happened between Jake Haskell and Paolo Luteni in the holding room before casually questioning if Crenzler has anything personal against the CTU Detroit for getting rid of Joey Kaplan. Chad assures him otherwise. Andy leaves the office as he receives as call from the woman he had been expecting the call from: Paige Patrick. She is surprised that Chad was given control of a domestic unit again. Chad says he is bringing the old team back together. Paige points out that Mary Baxter would be a thorn in that plan and Chad explains that she's the next to go. Paige says she will be there soon. Simon Fitzpatrick is sitting in Mitchell's office with Jonathan Mitchell, still trying to make sense of Roger James's decision to drop his speech. Janice Kyle, all smiles, comes in and gives her speech to Mitchell, claiming she just heard about Roger's withdrawal. She leaves while both men sit unbelieving. Simon declares that he is going to find out what is going on at all costs, and Jonathan gives his the permission to do so. Back at Sorel's hideout, Hamilton Sorel takes pleasure in constantly reminding Jake what is at stake if he does not complete the mission successfully. Jake explains that part 1 is complete and part 2 should go smoothly as long as Luteni understands what he must do when he gives the signal. Hamilton takes his headset off and makes a phone call, promising the Gardner Virus to someone in two hours. Brittany Short makes note of this, and Sorel warns her not to get to informed on his matters. Andy, not being an indoor person, was getting tired of waiting for some kind of lead to lead to action. He asks Mary Baxter what she has found, and all she has come up with is a research assistant that worked with Lawrence Gardner many years ago: Lily Maneta. Andy decides it is better than nothing and Mary insists on going along. Simon had sent agents scouring the building to find Roger James. Eventually, he came into Simon's office, ready to divulge the truth. He explained that he and his wife were threatened by a hitman. He didn't want to say anything without being sure who sent him, but he is certain this it was Janice Kyle. Simon radios for Agent Pratt to arrest Janice, who was with him in the parking garage. Pratt orders her to take her hands out of her car, but she refuses. When Pratt goes her her hands, she gets the jump on him knocks him to the ground. She takes his gun and drives off. When Pratt comes to and relays what happened to Simon he issues an order declaring Janice a fugitive and top priority. Alexis, who had been speaking with Blair Kelly, notices a new arrival in the building. She approaches Chad Crenzler and greets him before turning to the rest of CTU, explaining her method of work. Paige Patrick does not communicate with her peers. Ever. She makes it clear that she will not reply to any question, advice or warning before taking her place at Joey Kaplan's former station. Blair and Alexis are dismayed. Andy and Mary arrive at Lily Maneta's house, small and run-down. Andy feels this will be a simple pick-up and calmly walks inside the open front door. A few seconds later, a woman attempts to attack Mary with a large knife, but it pinned against the wall by Andy. She reveals herself to be Lily and Andy cautiously lets her go. She reveals that she is aware that there is a two-year time gap between the time the virus was put in storage and the time that Richard Texas acquired it. Before she can go further, Mary notes that three black vans have parked outside. Andy said they need to devise a plan fast. Jake Haskell once again assures Sorel that everything is going as planned. He manages to get into the monitor rooms and is able to manipulate the security camera in the holding room to replay the same last three seconds of footage. Hamilton receives another call and decides to take it upstairs. Brittany, whose bonds had been loosened by Jake when they spoke, jumped to the computer and told Jake that Sorel was planning to sell the Gardner Virus and that he needed to tell Luteni so he could betray Sorel. Sorel pulls Brittany away and demands to know what she told him or he would kill her. However, she had managed to cut the headset off, leading Sorel to believe he had shut it off before going upstairs and that Jake had heard nothing. Back at the Maneta house, the three were arguing about what the techs were looking for, since it made no sense to come to Maneta's house. Eventually, two men with guns began to approach the door. As soon as they picked the lock, they opened the door to see Mary Baxter typing on her laptop. Seeing Mary cases them to drop their guard and Andy and Lily are able to come out from behind the wall and take them hostage. The taller man reveals himself to be Howard Grant, a mercenary sent by Lawrence Gardner to forcibly test Lily for the Gardner Virus. Lily has no idea why should would be infected with it, and neither do the mercenaries. Only the techs know, and Mary looks outside to see that they left in such a hurry that they left their equipment. She checks the equipment to find a lethal injection, which was to be used on Lily if she tested positive. Howard reveals they were given the order the day before by Lawrence Gardner himself at his office in Allen Park. Jake runs into Alexis and remembers Brittany's warning. He pretends to be a fan of Alexis and tells her about Hamilton's plan to sell the Gardner Virus behind Luteni's back under the guise of his friends and a baseball card. Alexis does not understand why she is being told this and Jake does not give her an explanation before heading off in another direction. Jake heads back into the monitor room to initiate the final part of the break out plan. He logs back into the system and presses the Y button three times, which makes a noticeable flash on the camera in the holding room. That was the signal. Luteni stands up and stabs the guard at the door. Unlocking himself and the door, he takes the agent's gun and begins to casually walk down the hallway. He find Alexis where Jake had left her and take her as his hostage and he continues to run down the hallway. He is spotted and an alarm is sounded, but makes it into the elevator just as Chad Crenzler fires two shots, both missing. Chad exits the elevator in the parking garage and keeps Alexis well-placed in front of him so as not to be shot by the agents waiting for him. He bides his time until he is able to dispatch all three of them. he takes one of the agents keys and throws Alexis into the backseat before getting himself in the driver's seat and driving off, firing at the agents just coming out of the stairwell and successfully escaping CTU custody. Dramatis personae Starring *Andy McDermott *Mary Baxter *Blair Kelly *Jonathan Mitchell *Simon Fitzpatrick Guest starring *Alexis Texas *Paolo Luteni *Hamilton Sorel *Chad Crenzler *Jake Haskell *Howard Grant *Brittany Short *Pratt *Grant's partner *CTU guard Background information and notes See also Category:Fan Fiction